


he's been waiting to bring you down

by kinkyviktor (smallredboy)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom Marquis de Lafayette, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Riding, Sub John Laurens, Trans Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/kinkyviktor
Summary: After a long day of teasing, John gets a good night of sex and pain.





	he's been waiting to bring you down

**Author's Note:**

> hey why the fuck do i keep writing porn about men from the 1700s i just wanna know
> 
> its for seasonofkink too, prompt being nonimpact pain play
> 
> enjoy

The entire day has consisted of Lafayette teasing him relentlessly, telling him he wants him so bad before he lets him eat him out in a public bathroom. But he hasn't had any sort of relief, and it's maddening.

As the sun starts to set Lafayette helps him to be put in place, his cock hard. He stays there, on his back in the bed, his legs separated a little and his hands above his head. Their apartment is as messy as ever, but he knows it'll dissolve to the background when they have sex.

The Frenchman brings the clamps they bought a few weeks ago to the bed and he smiles. "I'll put them on, alright? Try not to make too much noise." His voice is sultry, seductive even, but John couldn't care less about it. He just wants to have him, his boyfriend.

"I'll make as much noise as I want to," he replies, and Lafayette kisses him rough, mess of teeth and tongues in response. While they're still kissing, he feels one of the clamps be held into his nipple, and he whimpers out into Lafayette's mouth. One of the Frenchman's hands is in his hair, holding him, while the other is still holding the clamp.

"Easy to shut you up, isn't it, lover boy?"

John scrunches up his nose, and Lafayette throws his head back as he chuckles. He still has his undergarments on, but the Puerto Rican man can tell he's growing wetter by the second.

"I still got one left," the man informs him, holding the clamp with his index finger and his thumb. "I wanna hear you this time."

John decides to be defiant— Lafayette fighting for his dominance has always been way hotter than giving in easy. He grits his teeth as Lafayette presses it against his nipple, and he only shudders and rocks his hips as he tries not to scream out.

"You don't want to obey?" the man says, kissing up at him when he finishes. The chain connecting the clamps is curled around Lafayette's index finger, almost threateningly so. He thinks of him pulling it, pain coming and crashing in waves. The thought makes his cock twitch in interest.

Lafayette slides his boxers down after going and standing up. His cunt is hairy, pubic hair all over his crotch area and only the big nub of his cock visible. He smiles knowingly and kisses John. "I love ya, you know that?" he says, accent thicker than usual. He's dripping wet, and he opens and fingers himself for a few seconds before putting his legs at both of John's sides, his crotch near his cock.

"I know," John says. "Please, Laf."

"Hm?" Lafayette's eyes glint as he lets himself delve into John's cock, and his insides are so wet, so warm John is sure he's about to cum just from this. "You're a little brat, but even so..."

John gasps out as Lafayette bounces on his length, rocking his hips and moaning obscenely. He's loud and he enjoys himself before his fingers wrap around the chain that joins the nipple clamps together. "Laf, oh, please." He wants pain, although he wouldn't like to admit it.

"Color?" Lafayette says as he keeps rolling his hips, swiveling and making soft groans.

John blinks a few times, composes himself. "Green."

Lafayette grins and he pulls at the chain, and for a second all John feels is fucking agony. He screams both in pain and pleasure, and he feels his cock throb and twitch inside of Lafayette. "You look so vulnerable, mon salope," he says, and John moans out. His fingers are still curled around the chain, but he isn't pulling anymore.

"L-Laf, I, fuck," he doesn't know how to express the pain, the pleasure that comes from just this. He starts thrusting upwards into Lafayette, but before he knows it the Frenchman pushes his hips down. He looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Lafayette chuckles, his eyes glinting with pure affection but also sadism. "You don't get to baise-moi, non, non," he says, going to his native language quick. His voice is sultry, deep, and it makes John so goddamn hard. Lafayette starts rocking his hips again, fucking himself with John's cock. "You want me to pull again?"

John's cheeks burn and he feels almost humiliated with how bad he wants to be in that pain. It's like electricity, starting in his nipples and flowing everywhere. It stings, it burns, but it's so intoxicating. "Perhaps," he tries.

Lafayette blows him a kiss, sticking his tongue out. He looks amused by his attempts at not submitting. "Admit it, you want me to pull so, so bad, don't you, baby boy? To feel the pain in your nipples but the pleasure of me riding you?" his teasing, his way to talk dirty, makes John feel closer and closer to just giving up and submitting to him. He wants him to fuck himself with his dick, to let him be in pain.

John whimpers, and Lafayette's fingers curl tighter against the metal, but he doesn't pull. It stings and burns, but it doesn't _hurt_ like he wants it to. "Laf, please."

"Tell me what you want, otherwise I won't do anything." He stops bouncing on his length, his cunt sitting still with John's cock in it. John can't help but appreciate the way Lafayette's hair is going in all directions, face sweaty and red. He still looks smug, dominating, and it makes him love him a little bit more.

John feels the Frenchman's cunt wrap tighter around his cock and he can't help but let out a quiet groan. "Please, Laf, I want to be in pain, just, c'mon—" he falls silent.

Lafayette laughs softly and licks his lips— John's length throbs inside of his warmth. The Frenchman starts bouncing on his cock again, moving his hips with care before he pulls hard, almost snapping the clamps away.

John hollers and his face goes beet red, agony spreading through his body. He moans out and he starts feeling his cock strain with the need to cum, how he feels so, so helpless under Lafayette's touch. "God fucking— _oh_!" he can't form sentences, and he just wants to see his seed flow out of the Frenchman.

"You like it, my little slut? So pain-hungry, aren't you?" the other man teases as he takes his fingers off the chain. He starts to rub his dick, the large nub hard under his fingers. He moans as he rocks his hips. John finds the Frenchman so hot like this— straight lines through his chest, breathing heavily, drool on his chin. He looks fucked out although he fucked himself, and it makes him so very hard.

John doesn't answer for a while, and he wants to push Lafayette and thrust his cock into him, no restrictions, just take his cunt and cum inside him. He wants him, but he has to obey before doing anything of the sort. "I, I am, yes, Laf," he breathes after a bit.

"Knew that already," Lafayette chuckles as he gets off John's dick, and he whimpers needily for a second. Then he kisses him, tongue meeting his and swirling around it, making lewd noises. He bucks his hips, looking for friction— he wants Lafayette so bad. "Hm? You like your cock inside me a little too much, don't you think?"

"C'mon, Laf," he begs, although he wouldn't call it that (even if it fits the definition).

Lafayette kisses his forehead, threads his fingers through his hair. The touch is soft, but John knows he isn't going to be soft only. "Tell me, baby, you want your cock in my mouth more than to cum from pain?" He looks at him with a lascivious stare, licking his upper lip and grinning. "Or the other way around?"

"You can't just make me choose..."

"Oh, I can, slut," he coos, kissing his neck. It makes John feel lightheaded, him calling him a slut, the way he proposes two things he wants so bad. "Choose, and I'll do it."

John looks at him with raised eyebrows. His cock is interested on the blowjob, but he's aware he wants to be in pain a whole lot. "Will I get to cum with the blow job?" he asks, a string of his voice left. He'd do anything for Lafayette by now— if he sat on his face that'd be fine; perfect even. But he wants his own pleasure as well.

Lafayette laughs softly. "Oh, no you won't."

John wants to protest, and his dick does too, but he does want to cum. He looks at his boyfriend and wonders if he'll get to orgasm just from the excruciating pain of the nipple clamps. "Alright, then. Let's rock. Option B."

The Frenchman's smile widens and before John knows it his hand is set around the chain, looking at him with a toothy grin. "Color?"

"Green as always, Laf," he assures him.

Lafayette grins and John's back arches suddenly when he feels him pull off both clamps out of his nipples. It's painful, like he's being electrified, but there's something downright erotic about it. He rocks his hips against the mattress, moaning incoherently as he makes sense of the pain crashing through him. It's a violent fucking tsunami, and he doesn't have time to go to the safe areas.

"You didn't cum," Lafayette states when John comes back from his high, his senses still a bit slow and his head pounding.

"Your fault, fuckass," he replies.

"That's no way to talk to me."

John grumbles a response that doesn't make any sense, but Lafayette still sits on his belly and pushes his hands against the headboard. "This is way hotter than I expected," he deadpans, and Lafayette hisses.

"Your nipples are pretty tender, mon salope," he tells him. John knows this; they sting, and he's sure that if he touches them he'll straight-up die. Of course, Lafayette puts two of his fingers near each of them, brushing thrm, and then presses.

John's pain flares at that, and he bucks his hips. Before he knows it, he feels white, hot semen fall over his abdomen and his world goes blank for a few seconds. "See? I knew they were tender enough to make you cum." Lafayette's smile is arrogant, and John wants to kiss it off his face.

"Shut up," he mutters as he tries to get up, but Lafayette stops him, still sitting tight on his belly, his cunt brushing against his abdomen. "Are you going to hump me til you cum or what?"

Lafayette laughs and then flops down so he's laying on his belly on John's torso. "Eat me out," he orders as he pushes his hips out so his cunt is closer to him.

John sees how wet he is, how he's gagging for him to eat him out. He pulls him closer and then kisses his nub. Lafayette moans in pleasure, his long nails digging into John's skin. He starts licking his cunt, tasting his warmth. He takes his dick into his mouth and sucks as if it's a cock, humming, and Lafayette rocks his hips uselessly.

"You're doing so well, baby, oh, oh fuck," his nails dig deeper into John's skin and he represses a moan. He swirls his tongue around Lafayette's big nub, the center of his pleasure, and the Frenchman stays still for a second before his body spasms and he climaxes, gasping out and muttering nonsense. "That was— that was so good," he breathes after a few minutes.

"I'm glad you liked it," John says as he pushes himself up with his elbows. Lafayette is soon hovering over him, wrapping his strong arms over his torso. "I really liked it, too."

Lafayette kisses his forehead and he feels safe. "You wanna shower?" he says before kissing him again. "Do your nipples hurt? I think I bought some lotion."

"No, it's alright," he waves his hand to the side, "but I'd like to shower with you, yeah."

Lafayette takes his hand on his and they go to the bathroom, turning the shower on and getting on it.

John spaces out as his boyfriend shampoos his hair, and he just leaves soft kisses along the other man's neck, his facial hair against his forehead.

God, he loves Lafayette so much.


End file.
